


Stalking Elusive Prey

by twistedmiracle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Fic, Happy Ending, M/M, TM's drabbles, extremely persistent Harry, overly good Draco, overly needy Narcissa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedmiracle/pseuds/twistedmiracle
Summary: Harry really wants to date his colleague. Draco really thinks that's completely out of the question. Narcissa thinks that would be *SO* great for her social standing!





	

Draco stretched, but stopped short. "Ouch."

Harry turned, eyes dull. "Eh?"

"Just my back. When do we report?"

"Not for three days."

"Why would Piggern fall for such flimsy evidence? They _aren't_ using this house."

"Agreed. Ron would've caught anyone using the Floo. And nobody gets past your Apparition traps without leaving traces." 

"Exactly. And we'd have seen them using the doors. ... Wait, you said something nice about my traps?"

Harry stared. "Er, yes?"

"Why?"

"Malfoy, everyone learned you were best back in training."

"Over a year ago."

Harry hid his face in the curtain. "Is that…? No, my mistake."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Piggern, your _useless_ intelligence meant we stared at an empty house. Now we have to start afresh."

Piggern frowned between them. "Sure it tisn't your stalking skills, men?"

"Slander me," Harry rumbled low, "but don't insult Malfoy. He put aside his opinion of your 'evidence.' He was diligent every moment. He motivated me to work harder. He doesn't have a lazy bone in him anywhere."

Draco's face twisted away from Piggern. "I?" The clock tocked. Twice. The fourth tock was impossibly loud. "I appreciate that, Potter."

Potter's cheeks burned vividly as he worked to stare a trench into the ceiling.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Potter was burning another cavity into the wall as he looked just left of Draco's ear.

"Can I buy you a pint?"

Draco exhaled and leaned over his desk: arms straight, hands splayed. "Why are you in here, Potter? Didn't we just spend an entire miserable week together?"

Shock slammed Harry's face. " _Miserable_?"

Draco closed his eyes, scrubbed through his hair. 

"That was too harsh I suppose, but… Harry, I'm done with this damn stalking case and I want to go." 

His tone changed to compassion, or possibly pity. "And Harry? I don't… it's only… shite. 

"I'm not gay, Harry."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Harry blanched. "Not… Merlin, Malfoy! Who said I wanted…?"

Draco straightened. "I just… I apologize. I was making an assumption."

"I'd simply hoped we, I mean I know since the _Prophet_ … everyone knows, but…"

Draco sat, hands folded. "You hoped?" His voice was grey; careful.

Harry's hands zig-zagged. "I'd hoped we could be _friends_. That we might do stuff once in a while. Have a pint. See a movie. There's a pick-up Quidditch league…"

"I know about the games."

"But, you never come." Sadness bloomed naked on his face.

"No. Harry…" Draco hid his eyes. "I can't be your friend."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Harry iced over. Then twisted to Apparate home so abruptly his spine hurt.

He eventually opened his eyes to see only Mercury: perched and silent.

"I lied to him," Harry lamented and leaned on the sill to crave his owl's sky. Working full-time and living in Muggle London, he rarely just _flew_ anymore.

"I don't _really_ want friendship. Not ultimately. Well, obviously I do, but if it never becomes more, how will this hope heal?

"And now, despite everything I'd heard and thought I'd sensed, Draco tells me he isn't even _gay._ Fuck, this week alone with him was nerve-racking…."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

_"Not gay, Draco?"_

_"Harry, let go."_

_"You seriously don't want this?"_

_"Harry, that hurts."_

_"Let me in, let me show you what we can be. This isn't about being gay, it's about destiny. We're meant to be together. I can rub away your back pain, I can show the boss how good you are."_

_"That all sounds nice, Harry, but the way you're shoving me into the wall isn't reassuring. You're scaring me."_

Harry woke up in a cold sweat. This was the fourth nightmare since… that conversation. It was time to speak to someone. Someone who wasn't an owl.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Ginny handed Harry a steaming mug of coffee. He sat at her table and sipped. "Thanks for having me," he said as she turned to the stove.

She cracked an egg. "I've been meaning to invite you to Sunday brunch for ages." 

"Today, I needed to talk."

She peered over her shoulder. "Then why not my brother, or Hermione?" 

"You know them. Ron sees my problems as threatening. Hermione sees them as challenges to solve. Without my help."

Ginny chuckled into the pan.

"So you," he spread his hands wide, "have become my new best friend."

Her laughter bubbled up.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

She scrambled the eggs. "Since you confessed you were gay, broke up with me, and landed on the _Prophet's_ front page a week later kissing some guy who looked just like me. Yes, I remember."

"I prefer to think of that particular mistake as looking like Bill, actually."

"Ahh! Too much information!"

"Merlin, Gin, if you think that's too much information, I don't know if you were the right person to speak to!"

"Hush. Bacon?"

"Please."

"So seriously, what did you want to talk about?"

Harry swallowed a gulp of coffee and stared at the mug. "It's about… Draco Malfoy."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

They had always been here. Starting with their first training. Everyone but Harry gave him icy formality. Contempt had twisted eventually into respect, but never became welcoming. And if Potter's warmth and overtures couldn't thaw their opinions of him, their emotions, nothing would. It meant nothing to them that Potter liked Draco, that he wished for friendship, more.

So despite everything he'd sealed inside, and the pain it caused, he couldn't reciprocate. Everyone would "know" he was Harry's friend for the wrong reasons. He had nothing left but his pride. Except, of course… "Draco! Are you home?"

"Yes, mother dear."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"You spent a whole week with Mr. Potter on a stakeout, Draco. You can't tell me you had no opportunity to use that to our advantage! Our best possibility since your training began! Draco, come back here and talk to me!"

"I'm tired, mother."

Once the door was warded he could breathe. "Scandiaca, that may have been the worst week of my entire life. I was alone with him for seven and a half long days. I could _smell him_. I knew when he was showering. I watched him watch me stretch out the kinks in my back....

Scandiaca hooted.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"I hate this, but I understand. She's thinking of the family; all I can think of is _him_. I would ruin him if I accepted his uncertain outreach.

"Rejecting him, lying to him, is cruel. But the alternative? More so."

Scandiaca stared.

"Worse, I can't allow mother access to him. And if I let him in? There is no partial. I'm all or nothing. He's so trusting and mother is so manipulative. We'd be no match for her."

Draco threw up his hands and Scandiaca startled, her wings stealing too much space in the small room.

"Fuck. I'm for bed."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Harry scraped the last of the yolk up with his blueberry scone. "Thanks Ginny, this has been great."

"But?"

He leaned his face on the table and laughed, looking at her through his fingers. "You know me too well."

She smiled.

"Right. But, I'm no closer to a solution."

"Well _friend_ , if you won't give up, or get more aggressive…."

He slapped the table and stood. "Then I'm stuck and I know it. Shite. I need to go. Strength training can get my mind off this, and it's good for me. Thanks again, Gin. You really are a great friend."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Scandiaca flew in via her charmed egress and Draco woke.

"Can't you come in more quietly?" he groused. Then he laughed. "Holy shite but I'm off balance. I can't believe I'm angry at an owl for landing too loudly. I've been letting this… situation get to me."

He stood and the sheets slipped fluid to the floor. He let them lie. Dipper would tidy.

"I should probably shower and then have brunch with mother, but after that, well, I think I know just what will fix this snit. Strength training in the basement at Auror HQ. Don't you agree, Scandiaca?

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Harry was wrapping a tape measure around his thigh when, of all possible Aurors, Malfoy stopped halfway through the doorway. Harry looked up and felt himself blush. "Hi," he managed.

"Hi." Draco took an abortive step into the training room. "I was just… I should leave."

Ginny's voice teased at Harry's mind: "get more aggressive!" So before Draco could finish turning around, Harry forced an innocent tone and called out. "Actually, I'm glad you're here. I'd avoided weightlifting because I still can't quite trust the protective spells to spot for me. Not after what happened to Marcuse…." 

Draco looked uncomfortable.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Harry waggled the tape measure. "I'm not gaining inches like I should. I need more weightlifting. But I don't lift without a spotter anymore. Should have thought about that before I came down, eh? No one works out early Sunday afternoons. Except us, apparently." 

Harry's hopeful grin did nothing about the doubt he saw creeping over Draco's face. He pushed. "Wouldn't leave a coworker hanging, would you?"

Thus Harry found himself on his back, face in Draco's thighs, bench pressing a bit more than he'd thought himself capable of lifting for ten reps. 

If this didn't impress Draco, what would?

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Draco forced himself to breathe normally, but the view from where he stood, keeping Harry safe from his blatant attempt to impress Draco with too many weights, made that difficult.

He'd not wanted to agree, but Harry's ploy had provided an airtight excuse for his libido. He couldn't get a reputation as selfish or unhelpful, could he?

He stared at the tape measure, coiled and forgotten, and tried not to listen to Harry's heavy breaths.

"Hey!" he heard Harry call. "You have to look over here, at me and what I'm doing, or you're no better than the damn spells!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Harry finished his last rep. _Finally_. "I'll be sore tonight!" He stretched, stood, blushed. "Thanks for letting me borrow you."

Draco went stoic. "Can't get a reputation as selfish."

"Dammit," Harry's overburdened control snapped. "Why are you still _like_ this? I'm _hungry_ to be your friend. Since the academy. I've been open, encouraging. But never pushy! Why are you so fucking prickly? You say you aren't gay, which I have trouble believing, by the way—"

"Harry, I'm sorry." Draco interrupted. He looked pained, his voice plaintive. "But there are things I'll never be able to explain. I have to go."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Draco, please." Fingers twisted in Harry's sweaty tshirt. "I need you to listen." 

Harry breathed deep, swallowed. Adam's apple diving once. Draco stared, suddenly unable to create any distance.

"Yes, I'm gay. I feel in my bones -- you are too. Yes, I've a crush on you. I feel in my heart you… could return it. And yes, I've been waiting for you. How much longer will you force me to wait?"

"Harry," Draco chided, "there are plenty of fish in the sea. Find another." Draco Apparated out, and so did not hear when Harry replied with famous determination. "No."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Harry Potter was angry. He was angry as he tidied up the strength training room, angry as he showered, angry as he stepped into clean clothes. He was angry as he reflected incessantly on the look of regret he was certain had flashed in Draco's eyes, angry as he remembered dozens of hidden looks and aborted touches and stiffened postures he'd caught from Draco over the past few years. _He's crushing on me, goddammit, I'm certain now. And it's time I did something more aggressive than stare a hole in the motherfucking ceiling, or bite a hole through my tongue._

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Concentrating on a terrible memory, Harry Apparated for the doorstep of Malfoy Manor. But he landed outside a tall, ivy-covered fence with an imposing wooden door. 

Behind the barricade a hidden peacock screamed. Harry paused, breathed, threw back his shoulders, and knocked.

Soon Harry stood with Narcissa Malfoy, refusing tea. "No thank you, ma'am. I only need to speak to your son."

She smiled sweetly. "Of course, Mr. Potter." The house elf bowed and Harry waited near the door.

"Harry!" Draco entered, white. "I said no!"

"Draco Malfoy," Narcissa whispered, "bite your tongue."

Harry looked from son to mother, contemplating.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Silent, Harry considered evidence never consciously gathered. Ministry-wide disdain. Colleagues confused responses to Harry's praise of Malfoy. No promotions. The smallest office. The youngest, most reckless partners. The hallway whispers. _The Prophet_ 's slander.

Harry looked at Mrs. Malfoy. Her polite smile nearly hid her pained, rapacious longing. 

Harry looked at Draco. His nervous eyes, sweat-stained shirt, uncomfortable smile.

Harry looked at the house. The threadbare furniture, fading tapestries, mottled, over-polished wood, a shivering, ancient house-elf. 

Harry added: son, mother, DMLE, house, the public. The crush. 

Both crushes.

He laughed gently, and hoped he was convincing. "You surrender too easily, Draco."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Mrs. Malfoy? I want to date your son. I do not want to reestablish your place in society or do you any political favours."

When Narcissa nodded, Harry turned. "Draco? I want to take you out to dinner. I want to spend time with you. I don't care what our DMLE colleagues say and I should hope you're old enough to put your own needs above what they might think."

Behind his hand, Draco bent and laughed, apparently helpless to stop himself. "Merlin, man. You've got stones."

Harry gave Draco his most mysterious smile. "I'll pick you up at seven?"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

As promised, Harry came through the manor's guest fireplace exactly at seven. Insecurity flashed in Draco's eyes, but he waited nonetheless, alone and handsome.

Smiling relief, Harry handed Draco flowers and moved to kiss his hand.

"Not a girl, Potter," Draco redirected. 

"Thank Merlin," Harry murmured against Draco's earlobe. He brushed it with his lips; then checked for a blush. 

It was faint.

"I'm torn," Harry whispered. "Do I tease, or rush? Overwhelm, or let you lead? All I know for certain is I'll do anything not to lose this chance."

"Harry? Kiss me."

The bouquet fell.

Hidden, Narcissa smiled.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Oooooooohhhhh…." Draco moaned into the pillow. 

"Perhaps this is why you were always grumpy?" Harry's chuckle warmed Draco's ear.

"Y'cn tease me, jus' don't stop," Draco muttered.

Harry shifted on Draco's arse and pressed his thumbs deeper into Draco's back.

"Was dinner good?"

"Yeah…" Draco sighed.

Even though we snuck off to a Muggle restaurant?

"You know I liked dinner," Draco responded, turning toward Harry and opening his eyes. "Why are you turning me to putty with your hands, while simultaneously fretting nervous questions at me?"

"Because," Harry looked down, then scratched his ear; "I think we ought to talk."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Draco rolled over and Harry stared. "Flattering, but my eyes are here," Draco drawled. "Harry, I'm wondering if you've _dated_. Don't get someone backrub-sleepy, then drop 'we have to talk.'"

"Sorry," Harry mumbled. 

Draco eyed him.

"I've…. The way to work this at DMLE is the Department knows we're together but the public doesn't. For as long as possible, we have to keep this a secret. Then they'll see you aren't taking advantage."

"That's what you want?"

"Mostly I want to shout from the rooftops that you're finally mine. But I'm also glad to hoard you to myself."

Draco smiled.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

In Piggern's office, Harry wore his stupidest grin, cheeks already burning.

"Y'look 'appy." Piggern spoke his heavily accented dust deskwards.

"I'm dating Draco."

Piggern's eyes stayed up. His quill went down. He raised an eyebrow. 

"Did you know he rejected me for two years from fear of what _he'd_ do to _my_ name?"

Piggern leaned back and crossed his arms.

"So I promised to keep it from the press as long as possible. I'd rather tell everyone, you know how these things are…."

One nod. Piggern wouldn't make this easy, but Harry sensed success. He swallowed. "We'll need DMLE's help."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The help was resented, but solid. Some Aurors became bashful, some amused. Some murmured "romantic," though most everyone was hostile occasionally. Still, whether they gritted their teeth or sighed when they saw the men holding hands, laughing together, leaving together, or gazing at one another; they nonetheless all kept the budding relationship secret. 

While some colleagues seemed happy for them, most were angry. So Draco avoided narrow spaces and Harry watched both their backs keenly. 

But -- most importantly -- the _Prophet_ knew nothing. _Witch Weekly_ remained silent.

They only hoped the support would last long enough to convince everyone. Including Narcissa.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The Sunday headlines blared: _**Aurors kept Potter/Malfoy romance quiet!**_

_**Hero Harry lusts for men!** Potter caught snogging Malfoy heir!_

" _Shit_."

"What, love?"

"The _Prophet_." Harry spread out the front page.

"Look. _Witch Weekly's_ worse."

"Yeah." Harry winced. "I wonder who told?"

"I'd say Doerlin," Draco stretched, exposing skin. Harry stared. "Except she bet for… a fortnight from now."

Harry smiled. "Gang had a pool going?"

"Yeah. But Doerlin's was the earliest bet."

Harry opened the magazine. They had the same photo.

"Wait!" Draco bent closer. "That's… the manor."

"But… who could've snuck into your garden?"

Draco sat heavily. "Mother."

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

 

Narcissa refused to admit duplicity until both men reluctantly turned wands on her. Then, white, she sat staring into her son's fury - finally nodding.

"Your _greed_ …." Livid, Draco stalled.

Harry searched Narcissa's face, seeing no shame. Only shock. Dismay. _Despite everything, she'd thought Draco was scheming,_ he realized. He put his hand on the small of Draco's back.

"We reject your manipulation, Narcissa. We're prey you'll never catch. We're leaving England. And the Aurors. You won't be able to use our relationship to your advantage. Our life isn't for your political and social ambitions."

Draco leaned into Harry. "Goodbye, Mother."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Who knew sloth was a virtue?" Draco murmured. White roofs reflected Greek sunlight. The white catamaran rocked almost imperceptibly.

"Who knew a never ending holiday could be so rewarding?" Harry didn't break eye contact, reaching vaguely for his glass.

"I damn near killed myself to become an Auror--" Draco mused. Harry pulled him closer, held on "--but apparently all I ever wanted was to be speared on your… oh! You bastard!"

Harry chuckled, slowly tracing ice along the ripe curve of Draco's naked arse.

"Just for that," Draco began rocking almost imperceptibly in Harry's lap, "It is _Malfoy_ Imports now."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry's smile was lazy. He dropped the cube and put his hands on Draco's cheeks. "Not Auror Assist Imports?"

"Hmph," Draco sniffed. "Just remember _I_ discovered we could make a fortune without leaving the boat. _I'm_ the genius who combined hard won professional knowledge with our newly embraced sloth."

"As long as you remember," Harry nuzzled Draco's neck, " _I_ pursued until you gave in."

"So the fortune is my doing, but the relationship is yours?"

"Yes," Harry agreed. "Want your reward?"

"I never turn down a good spearing," Draco whispered. "Get us kicked out of the 'no wake' zone again?"

 

**~Fin~**


End file.
